I can be your hero
by Rainshine101
Summary: Applejack loves Rarity, but Rarity loves Twilight. Applejack will do anything to get that mare to love her cause she will never let go. So she shows her a night at a dance. ApplejackXRarity shipping one shot Note: Each chapter is around 500 words. Just like the story the big wedding. It's short and not so well written. :/
1. Chapter 1

**Hey. I haven't done a Rarity and Applejack story. So, let's give it a shot. By the way. Thanks for supporting me on the story Fluttershy would be a great mother. It was meant to be a stupid story. But everybody loves it and i'm trying my best to make it better. Thank you all.  
**

**This takes place after mmmystery on the friendship express**

"Can you believe it girls?" Twilight walked as her friends got off the train. "We're finally back in ponyville!"

"Hmm!" Pinkie bounced after her. "That cake was amazing!"

"You guessed it Pinkie!" Rainbow grinned.

"It was really good." Fluttershy looked behind her.

Applejack and Rarity were the last ones to get off.

"Oh, I do need new eye lashes!" Rarity said. Then she felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned around and saw Applejack staring at the ground. "Applejack. What's wrong?"

"R-Rare." Applejack spoke quietly. She gazed up. " C-Can we talk in private?"

"But of course!" Rarity smiled. "Were to?"

"B-Behind those tall houses. "Applejack said. " Ah need to tell ya something important."

**-Some time later-**

"In this dark Ally?" Rarity asked. She and Applejack were behind some tall houses. It was a bit dark. But nopony could hear them. Rarity glanced at Applejack. "Are you sure?"

"Y-Yes. I-It's perfect. " Applejack walked forward. She turned around and sat. "Please come here Rare."

"What were you going to tell me?" Rarity asked slowly dusting the ground a bit before she sat down and stared into the green eyes of Applejack.

"R-Rarity look.."Applejack spoke softly. She leaned in and grabbed Rarity's hoofs. She held them in the middle. "B-Back at that train. When we found out about your fake-"

"Oh, don't even remind me!" Rarity rolled her eyes and pulled her hoofs away. She placed a hoof on her forehead. "I never did know that you were talking about the cake. I was so embre!ssed"

"That's the thing Rarity." Applejack smiled. She grabbed her hoofs again. "Ya...Ya looked amazing without those fake eyelashes."

"I..I did?" Rarity blushed. "Why, thank you Applejack."

"Y-Yes.." Applejack nodded. She looked away for a moment. "Rare.. there's..there's something i need to tell you."

"Yes, daring?"

Applejack turned to face her. "Rare..I..I think i might be in love with you."

Rarity gasped. "In love!? But i-"

"L-Let me finish Rarity. I had these feelings for a long time now. And after Ah saw ya without those eyelashes. Ah nearly fainted Rare. Ya were so beautiful..and..and"

Applejack pulled her hoofs away and took off her hat and placed it against her chest. She gave a soft smile. "A-And Rarity.. Would you be my marefriend? My special somepony?"

"I-I-"

"I'll wait for ya Rare." Applejack tossed the hat to the side and leaned in and hugged her crush. "I-If Ya'll not ready. Then Ah'll wait. no matter how long it takes Ah'll wait.."

**Note: This story is like The big Wedding. It's short and simple. It's about 5 or 6 chapters maybe more if i feel like putting more drama.**


	2. Chapter 2: stay away

**Hey guys. Chapter 2. About 3 or 4 more chapters left yay!**

"B-But I-"

"Ah promise Ah'll be gentle." Applejack whispered softly. She slowly pulled away. "Do..D-Do ya accept?"

"Actually Applejack. "Rarity frowned. She lowered her ears. "No..I.. I don't accept."

"W-What?" Applejack's heart dropped. "W-What do ya mean Rare? D-D-Do ya need more time?"

"I..I actually love somepony else."

"B-But Rarity!" Applejack could tears fill in her eyes. "I-I love you! P-Please!"

"I-I'm sorry."

"W-Who is it?"

Rarity frowned. "It's Twilight."

"T-T-Twilight?" Applejack nearly fell over. She growled. "B-but why her? What does she has that ah don't?!"

"I.."

"Is it because she's a unicorn and Ah'm not?! Is it because she's beautiful and Ah'm not. Is it because she can make love to you with magic and Ah cant?"

Applejack burst into tears. She got up and walking deeper into the darkness she sat and held her head low in shame. She was too late.

Rarity sighed. She got up and walked closer. "Applejack please understand that-Epp!

"But i love you Rarity!" Applejack snapped. She pinned Rarity against the wall. Standing on her hind legs she forced Rarity's hoofs against the wall. Rarity struggled agaisnt the grip but Applejack was always the stronger pony. Applejack was getting desperate . She began to cry softly. "Ah can make love to you without magic. Ah know Ah'm not a unicorn, But Ah love ya! Please! Rare! Please love me back! T-That's all Ah want!"

"Applejack!"

"Why do ya love her! Why her and not me! Tell me Rarity! Tell me!"

"A-Applejack!" Rarity cried out. "S-Stop you're hurting me!"

Applejack stopped. She stared for a moment then she saw what she was doing. She was hurting Rarity. Applejack slowly pulled away and sat down and stared at her hoofs. "Ah..A-Ah'm sorry..Ah..don't know what got over meh.."

"I-It's alright Applejack." Rarity leaned forward and hugged the mare. "You..You had a good reason."

"But Ah love you.." Applejack gently hugged Rarity's hoofs who were wrapped around her neck. She looked at her. " P-Please.. Ah want ya to ma special somepony..Not Twilight's."

"Applejack.." Rarity sighed. She pulled away from Applejack who gasped softly. "I'm sorry. But, I love somepony else. If you really loved me you'll let me happy."

"I..I-I.." Applejack finally gave in. She sighed and looked away. "A-Alright. If..If she makes ya happy.. then..then alright."

"There you go Applejack." Rarity gave a soft smile. "Just-"

"Stay away from me.." Applejack growled. she picked up her hat. "Please.. Ah don't want to hurt ya.."

"Applejack." Rarity gasped softly. She reached out a hoof towards her. "What do you mean-"

"S-Stay away." Applejack took more steps back. "O-Or Ah'll make love to ya by force."

"B-By force?"

"Just stay away!" Applejack ran away. She needed to be alone.

Rarity watched with watery eyes. Did she just lost a friend? She didn't know. "I-I'm sorry.."

**End of chapter 2. Like i said before. This story is just a simple story. Okay see you guys on the next chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3: making it right

**Chapter 3! Guys! Not much to say. Just thanking you for reading this lame story! It's pretty lame to be honest.  
**

Big mac was reading the new's paper. He glanced up when he saw his sister come in with watery eyes. He sighed. Something went wrong, he could tell.

"Something tells me that something bad happened." He said placing the newspaper to the side. "Did something happened?"

"Ah confessed to Rarity."

"And it didn't go so well, huh sis?"

Applejack frowned. "She..Sh-She didn't feel the same way. She..She loves somepony else."

"But ya still love her. Even if she doesn't love ya back?"

"Sure do. Big brother. Sure do."

Applejack walked upstairs without saying another word, leaving Big Mac to think to himself.

**-Weeks later-**

It has been weeks since Applejack admitted her feelings. Things didn't get better at all. It has gotten worse. They would avoid each other whenever they saw each other. Whenever Rarity would try to talk to Applejack. Applejack would break down and run away. Rarity didn't know what to do. All she wanted was her friend back.

**-...**

"So, how are ya planning to keep this up?"

Applejack almost missed the tree. She glanced at her brother. "K-Keep what up?"

"Ya been ignoring Miss Rarity for weeks now."

"N-No! I haven't!"

"Y'all a terrible lair."

"Alright. Fine." Applejack sighed. "Ah...Ah been ignoring her.."

"So. Ya can get rid of yer feelings for her?"

"Shoot. Big Mac." Applejack pounded her her hoof against the ground. "How do ya know?"

"Trust meh." He said sadly. "Ah been there."

"Oh.."

"Mind telling me why?"

"It's just Rarity loves somepony else.. "

"Sure she does." Big Mac placed his basked filled with apples to the side. He began walking closer to his sister. "But that doesn't mean that the other pony feels the same for her. Does that pony feel the same way for her? Do you know?"

Applejack stared for a moment. She lowered her ears. "Well, no.."

"Then that's yer chance." He chuckled.

"What do ya mean big brother?"

"Well. Picture this." Big Mac said. "If Ya love Miss Rarity but she loves somepony else. Sure. That's true. But that's yer chance! That pony that she loves might not love her back yet. But if ya can somehow get Miss Rarity to fall in love with ya. Then there ya have it."

Applejack's eyes widen. He was right. "Yer right. Ah gotta go Thanks Big Brother!"

"Eeyup!"

'_Ah need to make this right.'_ Applejack thought.

**Sorry for the short chapter. It's just really short. Not sure why. But i don't feel like making it longer. Cause if i do. Some words go missing for some reason.**


	4. Chapter 4: Things back to normal?

**chapter 4! Yay! We're almost done!**

Rarity sighed. She stood outside of her home and was lost in thought. It had been weeks. She never meant to hurt her friend. But what other choice did she have? Fake feelings? no, that would be wrong. All she wanted was her friend back.

"Rarity!"

Her eyes widen. Could it be? Rarity turned around and saw Applejack running towards her. '_Celestia no!'_

"R-Rarity!" Applejack stopped to catch her breath. "R-Rare I-"

"Applejack i missed you." Rarity sighed softly. "We can't keep doing this to each other."

"Ah Know I-"

"I'm sorry. " Rarity lowered her ears. " I never meant to hurt you. Please, I want my friend back."

"Ah messed up." Applejack said. She placed a hoof over her chest. "Ah never should've avoided ya in the first place. Yer my friend. and Ah'm sorry. Ah should've accepted yer feelings toward Twilight. Granny Smith raised us right! Ah'm sorry..Ah just was hurt."

"Applejack..I-"

"It's alright. Ah..Ah'm fine now." Applejack faked a smile.

"That's..That's good then. Rarity sighed and looked away. She wanted to say more, but didn't know where to start.

"S-So..Ah was thinking.." Applejack got closer and blushed. She rubbed a hoof against her neck in stress. "There's.. A dance tomorrow night...and..

"Yes?"

"T-That if ya'll like to come with me."

"I-I.."

"A-As friends, of course!" Applejack held up her hoofs. Her cheeks turning a bright color. "Y-Ya don't have to! I-It's not like a date or anything! Ah- Ah just-"

"Applejack?"

"Y-Yes?"

"Of course I'll go as friends." Rarity gave a smile.

Applejack frowned and looked towards the ground. Friends. Friends. That word began to haunt her. ' _N-No Rare! Ah wanna be more then friends Please rare! Please I love you!' _

"G-Good. "Applejack said. She slowly began to walk away. "Ah guess Ah'll see ya later."

"Applejack?"

She turned around. "Yes?"

"I'm glad we made up."

"Me too rare. " Applejack forced a smile. "Me too."

**Back at the apple farm-**

"How did it go, Little sis?"

"It went alright." Applejack laid on the couch and frowned. "She..She said yes. "

"Then what's the problem?"

"She.." Applejack closed her eyes and looked away. Tears formed in her eyes as she stared at the ground. "She only wanted to go as ...A-As friends.."

"That's a good thing."

Applejack snapped. "Pardon?"

"Don't ya see?" He began with a chuckle. "This is yer chance! Sure, Ya only going with her as friends. Ask her to dance Applejack! And wear a tuxado while ya at it! Make her fall in love with ya! Be yerself!"

Applejack stared. Big Mac was right again! "Ya..Ya right big brother."

"Eeyup."

"Celestia!" Applejack gasped. "Ah need to get ready!"

"Eeyup."


	5. Chapter 5: That night

**Chapter 5! Yes! Almost done!**

**Note: I didn't feel like adding what the dresses look like. Just pretend the dresses are like from the Gala. **

**-Later that night-**

"You look amazing tonight, Rarity." Twilight gave a smile.

"Y-You do as well." Rarity blushed. Twilight chuckled. Fluttershy eyed the two.

"U-Um, Rarity?" She asked stepping closer. "M-May i talk to you?"

"Sure Fluttershy!" Twilight got the message. She smiled at Rarity then turned around to walk to the fruit pouch where Pinkie was. Rarity watched her.

"U-Um? Rarity?"

"Yes darning?" Rarity turned towards her with a blushed face.

"I-Is everything alright?" Fluttershy asked. "I mean between you and Applejack."

"W-What ever do you mean?" Rarity gulped. _'But we made up!'_

"Well. when we all went to our daily meet-ups. You and Applejack barely talked to each other." Fluttershy said. She stepped closer and tried to look at her in the eyes. "Rarity? Did..Did something happened? Did Applejack admit?"

"Fluttershy! How did you know?"

"Well, She was the first to tell me." Fluttershy frowned. "And you didn't feel the same way about her?"

"I..I had a reason."

"I'm listening."

"I. I was a in love with other pony." Rarity said. "B-Besides. Darling. We made up. It's all over."

Fluttershy gasped softly.

"Rarity. It hurts me to say this but.." Fluttershy sighed and lowered her ears. " But i think you made a wrong choice."

"Wrong choice?!" Rarity nearly shouted in shock. "What ever do you mean by that?"

"I-It's nothing." Fluttershy said sadly. "It's just Applejack loves you so much."

Rarity frowned. She looked away.

"She cries herself to sleep Rarity, Cause she knows you will not love her back. She wants to protect you. She said she'll treat you right. Unlike..Unlike Prince Blue Blood."

Rarity was about to respond. She looked back at her friend. Then there was a different voice.

"Um. Girls?"

They both turned around and gasped. Standing right there in front of them was Applejack in a tuxedo. It was nicely done. And Rarity had to admit. Applejack did look good in a tuxedo.

"Ya look beautiful rare." Applejack smiled towards her. Then looked towards Fluttershy. "Ya as well shy."

Fluttershy was blushing a bright red.

"Applejack.." Rarity began. Her eyes never leaving the tuxedo. "Why...why are you wearing that? N-Not that i have anything against it. just..Why?"

"Just thought Ah'll wear something new." Applejack chuckled. "Ah mean Lyra is wearing one."

Rarity's cheeks began to heat up.

"um I'll just be over here." Fluttershy awkwardly said before walking away, leaving the two ponies alone.

_'Wait! Don't leave me!'_ Rarity watched her leave, then she looked back at Applejack who was just smiling at her. Rarity smiled awkwardly.

"Applejack?" Rarity said. "Where did you get the tuxedo? It looks really good."

"Shoot, Rare." Applejack chuckled. She placed a hoof on a sleeve and smiled. "Ah made it myself. With the help of Granny Smith of course."

"You..made..That?"

"With the help of Granny smith." Applejack added. "Ah did a good job didn't Ah?"

"Well yes."

A slow song started to play. Applejack turned around and saw Vinyl scratch grinning at her. She took a deep breath. It's now or never.

"Rare." Applejack looked back at her. She slowly reached out a hoof. "May...M-May i have this dance?"

Rarity acted before she thought.


	6. Chapter 6: Be your hero

**Alright. This chapter was a bit confusing. How do ponies even dance?**

**I think they stand on their hind legs and lean onto each other. That's what i think! Don't judge me! :P**

Applejack tensed up at first. She smiled as she gripped Rarity's hoof and began to lead her to the dance floor.

_Let me be your hero_

Once she found a good spot on the dance floor. Applejack faced Rarity and she gently pushed her up. They were now leaning onto each other. Applejack's strong chest brushed against Rarity's as she slowly placed a her hoofs on Rarity's waist. Rarity locked her hoofs around her strong neck.

Holding on to each other they stared into each others eyes. Then Applejack began to lead.

_Would you dance,_  
_if I asked you to dance?_  
_Would you run,_  
_and never look back?_  
_Would you cry,_  
_if you saw me crying?_  
_And would you save my soul, tonight?_

"My Applejack." Rarity was amazed at how well Applejack can dance. "I never knew you could dance."

She chuckled. "Then ya really don't know me Rare."

Applejack began to spin her, Surprising Rarity with every move.

_Would you tremble,_  
_if I touched your lips?_  
_Would you laugh?_  
_Oh please tell me this._  
_Now would you die,_  
_for the one you love?_  
_Hold me in your arms, tonight_

Applejack stared softy into Rarity's blue eyes with affection. She smiled for a moment. This was what she wanted. To dance with her lover. Then her eyes began to get watery.

"Applejack?" Rarity gasped softly. She tears in her friend's eyes. "Are..Are you crying?"

"N-No.." Applejack turned away. "It's just..This..This song. It brings back so many memories."

_i can be your hero, baby._  
_I can kiss away the pain._  
_I will stand by you forever._  
_You can take my breath away._

"Memories?"

"Yes.." Applejack answered softly. She glanced back at her. "Memories about ya, Rarity."

"B-But i thought-"

"I know i said Ah was alright." Applejack sighed. She knew it was time to come clean. "But Ah never was. Ah'm never gonna get over ya, Rarity..Ah..Just please know that."

Rarity's mouth hanged open. She frowned. "Then..Then it's my fault you're like this..."

"What? No!" Applejack frowned. "Look..Ah..It's not yer fault really! Ah...just Ah fell for you hard..."

Rarity wanted to say more, But she just couldn't.

"Lets..Let's just go on with the dance." Applejack gave a soft smile. Rarity sighed thou she didn't say anything.

_Would you swear,_  
_that you'll always be mine?_  
_Or would you lie?_  
_would you run and hide?_  
_Am I in too deep?_  
_Have I lost my mind?_  
_I don't care..._  
_You're here, tonight._

Rarity was lost in thought._ Celestia It's my fault she's like this. If only i felt the same for her... Though it's not too late to give her a chance.'_

_Oh, I just wanna hold you._  
_I just wanna hold you._  
_Oh yeah._  
_Am I in too deep?_  
_Have I lost my mind?_  
_Well I don't care..._  
_You're here, tonight._

Applejack held her closer and tighter. Rarity looked around. everypony else was slow dancing just like them. Some mares were leaning on the colt's chest and shoulders. Rarity looked back at Applejack. Then she leaned onto Applejack's chest/Shoulder.

Applejack gasped softly at the touch. She began to breath deeply. Rarity could feel Applejack's heart beats. Bump..Bump..bump. It was beating really fast.

"Ah love ya Rarity." Applejack whispered softly. "Ah love ya so much. Ah can be yer hero."

_I can be your hero._  
_I can kiss away the pain._  
_And I will stand by you, forever._  
_You can take my breath away._  
_You can take my breath away._

_I can be your hero._

Applejack stood straight as the song ended. She stared into Rarity's blue eyes. Her eyes half close, she began to lean in. Her lips almost meeting Rarity's she stopped. Then pulled her head away.

Rarity's eyes were wide. She leaned up and quickly kissed her muzzle.

**Song: Enrigque Iglesias- hero. **

** I do not own the song. **

**I will finish this by maybe Monday. Not sure. I just had to get this chapter over with cause my friend was with me.**


End file.
